beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Blade
The Sacred Blades are a set of twelve weapons that each represent a specific Element. While typically in the form of a sword they can actually manifest any type of weapon necessary and usually in the form that best suits the wielder. The weapons themselves are sentient beings, each being one of six representatives from Omega, The Goddess of Heaven and Hades, The God of Hell. They are at their core, six Seraphim and six Hexacruz chosen by Omega and Hades respectively. Omega sent her six greatest warriors, the Seraphim out into the realm of mortals in order to help recruit for her cause. The blades will only react to those with the will to help others. In contrast, Hades sent forth his six greatest warriors, the Hexacruz to do just the opposite. They were to capture the hearts of the strong and will react only to those with the will to help themselves. Though, the blades have nothing to do with good or evil, they only react to the inner will of the person, be it chaotic or lawful. Origins It started simply with a single blade a piece. Hades sent forth his first servant, the great dragon Dragnipur in the form of a crystalline greatsword. Like a missile from hell she was expunged into the realm of mortals and nearly obliterated the Kussinik homeworld. There, she radiated a powerful energy, enough so to stir the inhabitants and cause Omega to take action. In return, Omega sent forth her first weapon the holy knight Gilgamesh in the form of pair of longswords. After this, the two began to send single blades until they had each sent an even number of six a piece. Most blades have remained unknown though a great war broke out for control of Dragnipur and it finally ended when Almia Faytel claimed the weapon as her own and successfully awoke the soul within. Weapon List Each blade has a personality of its own as well as a weapon form, human form, and True Form. Of course, each is also capable of wielding a single Element and no two blades share an Element. *Dragnipur: The first blade chosen. She typically appears as a beautiful maiden to lure the hearts of others in. Sent as the Blade of Darkness, her weapon form is typically a massive greatsword made of a violet crystalline structure though she can change to fit her wielder. The True Form of her is a massive nine-eyed dragon. *Gilgamesh: Omega's answer to Dragnipur. He appears as a young knight clad in armor. He was sent as the Blade of Physics and the weapon form takes is usually twin weapons, though one is often shorter than the other. His True Form is a six winged angel, with each wing capable of initiating its own attacks for a total of eight possible outputs. *Cerberus: The third weapon sent forth. Cerberus appears as a middle aged man, typically in a dark coat with two wolf head pauldrons adoring his shoulders. He is the Blade of Fire, and his weapon form is typically an axe or crescent shaped weapon. His True Form is to become the three headed guard dog of the underworld, with each head capable of wielding Fire. *Aquarius: Fourth weapon sent out as the answer to Cerberus. She is a woman typically in a light regalia that takes on an azure appearance. As the Blade of Water, her weapon form is usually a staff. Finally, her True Form is resembling of the Hindu Goddess Shiva, having multiple arms, standing taller, and with each hand being capable of manipulating an Element. *Compendium: The fifth blade of Air and quickly followed Aquarius from Omega. He is also known as the Blade of Truth and his weapon form is very unique in that it reflects the wielders heart in any form. In one case, he was a flask to represent his current wielder, Seth DeAlvannas', loss of hope. *Fragarach: The blade of Thought which appears as a very small weapon usually. Its name is fitting due to its ability to pierce any armor or shielding due to its ethereal nature. Its normal state is a very plain individual that lacks much in the way of any distinction. The True Form is a long serpent in the style of the Ouroboros. *Primus: The blade of Life which appears typically as a thin rapier though it can vary in length and even be seen as a scimitar or falchion. The normal form for Primus is an aethra that appears feminine though gives off no major method of communication. The blade is incapable of inflicting injury, instead, any attack made with the weapon would instead heal the target. Lastly, the True Form of the weapon is an orochi though its form seems mostly intangible as if viewing it through a haze. *Ishtar: The blade of Arcane appears as a Khopesh. Originally considered a goddess in an ancient culture, Ishtar appears as beautiful female human. The story of her life is that of love and betrayal. Unknown to her, she was attracted to the living form of Gilgamesh (who would later be reborn as the blade of Physics), but knowing the scorn that Ishtar could bring to her lovers, Gilgamesh ultimately betrayed her. Ishtar's true form is unknown at this time. *Miyamoto Mushashi: The blade of Earth is the oldest elemental weapon of all. The blade is a Katana forged of pure Orihalcum, but because of it's soul, a person attuned completely to this blade can channel their element through the blade with no dampening effects. Shortened to Musashi, the blade was created by Nara at the creation of everything. Nara gave the blade to the Human race so that they could become powerful, and wage war. The blade chose Miyamoto Musashi becuase throughout human history, Musashi was the greatest swordsman to ever wield the sword. This is why, when he was passed away, he was made to be one of the Seraphim, and his blade was returned to him. *Aeria: A Holy relic, and the most unique of all the Seraphim. Aeria is a suit of armor, weightless, the armor weighs the scales of justice, to reflect elemental based attacks back at the user at their exact power. In life, Aeria was an angel, one of never before, and never since known power. She had two wings, both of which were as a result of her powerful mastery of Holy. *Hannibal: The blade of Light, Hannibal was a brilliant tactician. The greatest military mind of the Korovich race, Hannibal was able to take small armies and create formations and strategies that would decimate much larger groups. As a blade, Hannibal has many forms. He manipulates the power of light to reflect the weakness of it's enemy. A powerful ally, which only a brilliant mind could use properly.